Curses, Cures and Sarcasm
by LilKayCee
Summary: YohxAnna. Yoh is hiding something about his life from Anna even if she is the only one that can completly heal him. And Anna? She has a secret of her own one that will possibly kill Yoh if she told him....


**A/N hey guys! I'm finally back after being gone for AGES...i swear i was so tiered i couldn't write. anyways, i hope you enjoy this one...:D I think it's great...

* * *

Summary: YohxAnna There's something going on with Yoh. He's becoming brasher, colder and more moody. Anna not innocent either. Something from her unknown past comes back to change her...for the worse...sometimes it hurts when the ones you love hate you - but it hurts even more when you hate the ones you love. **

Disclaimer: I don't own SK-got it?

_Open_

_Close_

_Open_

_Close_

_Open_

_Cl-_

'Dear God, Kino, what's wrong?' Said Yohmei, fanning himself slowly even though it was in the middle of winter. His wife shut the doors of the closet rather brashly, before turning to face him.

'Yohmei, you know how long Anna and Yoh have been engaged?'

'Of course I do! Fourteen years, I think.'

'Precisely.' Said Kino, her own fan snapping shut. 'And how long do they have left until they get married?'

'Two, three years?' Said Yohmei, looking directly at her.

'Right. And has the curse been lifted? No! It has not gone! Time is running out, Yohmei – and if we don't do anything about it, history is going to repeat itself!' said Kino, pointing at Yohmei with her fan.

'Calm down Kino. Ask yourself, what _can _we do about it?'

'I don't know.' snapped Kino. 'It didn't work out last time, and I doubt it will work for them.'

'Just try not to do anything dangerous.'

'Of course not. Anna's still as cold as ice – colder even, and Yoh…well, Yoh's terrified of her.'

'He would be,' said Yohmei slowly.

'And why would that be?'

'Because, well, Anna was trained by you.' Kino hit her husband on the face with her fan.

'Shut up, Yohmei.'

0000000000

'Ah-na…' said Yoh, looking at the lady sitting at the dining table, flipping furiously though the text book. She ignored him crudely. 'Anna?' He walked over to her, sliding onto the chair in front of her. 'Is there anything wrong?' She finally looked up at him, her gaze annoyed.

'If you would like to help me, shut up.'

'I thought we already got our tests back,' muttered Yoh, looking at the test papers strewn across the table in front of the text book. Once again she looked up at him, obviously irritated.

'We have,'

'Then why are you-,'

'Yoh, just go away.' Said Anna, her voice a mere quaver although her stare was anything but weak. He sighed, but got up in a defeated manner.

'Okay. But Anna, just remember some things in life aren't worth stressing about.'

'Out.'

'H-hai…' He said, backing off and closing the kitchen door while he was at it. He glanced at the calendar, his mood suddenly dropping into crevasses. Picking it up, he flicked through the months slowly. '_If only we had more time…_' _If only…_

0000000000000

Anna closed her eyes and shut the text book with a triumphant sigh. She had just proven her teacher wrong – and had pushed up her test score. Now she was ready to deal with Yoh.

'Yoh?' She waited for a while, as her hands fidgeted on the hem of her dress. There wasn't any answer. Anna gave an exasperated look at the ceiling before storming off to the attic. 'Yoh!' she snapped, pulling open the door. The room was dimly lit and that impaired Anna's sight slightly, but nether the less, it was obvious that Yoh was not there.

There was only one obvious place left for Anna to check. She pushed the balcony door to a side, whilst biting her lip as a gust of wind blew in. _Damn. I forgot it was snowing outside today. _However, being her stubborn self, she could not be bothered to walk all the way down stairs to get her coat when what she wanted was a mere meter away.

Thinking of how she was going to torture Yoh when she got to him, she climbed up the ladder onto the roof. A shadowy figure lay in the distance, his body flat against the roof. _Aha! Prey located. _But before Anna got a chance to scare the life out of him, Yoh turned around.

'Anna! What are you doing out here?' He asked, getting up.

'Trying to find you,' snapped Anna, stepping out. She walked over to Yoh.

'Well, you could've grabbed a coat while you were at it,' said Yoh, smiling. 'You're going to freeze out here!' Anna grabbed the blanket he was holding out to her.

'I didn't ask you to point out the obvious, Yoh.' She said, sitting down. He grinned at her before crouching next to her, a lopsided grin etched on his face. 'Anyway- why are you up here? What are you doing?' she said slowly, feeling goose bumps rise on her skin.

'Day dre- uh, thinking.' He looked into the distance, missing Anna's gaze.

'About what?' said Anna.

'Stuff?'

'Like?' pressed Anna indigently, pulling the woollen blanket over her shoulders. There was a pregnant silence as both adolescents gazed over the garden, and into the distance. Then Yoh got up, stuffing his cold hands in the coat he was wearing. It was as if he hadn't heard her question.

'You'd better go in Anna. It's getting cold out here.' His voice had a hard lit to it, making the situation all the more strange.

'Is it now?' snapped Anna sarcastically, watching Yoh walk over to the staircase leading down – letting him completely ignore her. She got up after he had descended, her grip tightening over the blanket. Why was he like that?

000000

Yoh had already started cooking when Anna entered the living room, humming tunelessly A/N Yoh, not Anna. Why Anna would hum- I do not know…. Quietly, she sat down on the chair, letting herself be preoccupied within the book in front of her. Nothing was shared between them even if they were only a meter a way from each other. Until Anna felt obliged to do so.

'Yoh. Why are you acting strange?' She said, closing the book with a slam. Yoh carried on humming. 'Yoh!'

'What? I don't know what you're talking about.' Said Yoh with a shrug, sliding his earphones up. Anna stood up and pulled them down again, her hand gripped around the headpiece. He looked at her questioningly.

'Do not ignore me when I'm talking to you.'

'I'm sorry…' muttered Yoh, turning around. Anna let go.

'You haven't answered me.' She said, her cold voice ringing in his head. He turned the fire off and walked to the rice cooker.

'I don't know what you're talking about! Honest!' He scooped the rice up in to bowls. 'Maybe it's the weather. I've been feeling a little tiered lately.' He finally admitted, shrugging. Anna raised an eyebrow, but refrained from asking any other questions. For the time being.


End file.
